


Just a Taste

by tifaching



Series: Acoustics 'verse beginnings [19]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Acoustics 'verse, Comeplay, Dark Sam Winchester, Drabble, Evil Sam Winchester, First Time, Incest, M/M, Masturbation, NSFW Art, Non Consensual, Sibling Incest, Unrequited Wincest, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 11:05:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/621427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tifaching/pseuds/tifaching
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam gives his brother a taste of what's to come.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Taste

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: This is a very dark series. Sam has no redeeming characteristics. Dean's life is one of rape and torture at his brother's hand. There are non-con elements in every story. Artwork is graphic and definitely not safe for work.

[](http://imgur.com/IDN74)  


 

 

Dean’s covered with a fine sheen of sweat, body gleaming under bright lights. Sam runs a hand down his brother’s abdomen, imagines it even more slick and wet. Sam’s been ready to go for hours and he’s done denying himself. He kneels between Dean’s thighs and lazily jerks his cock once…twice…three times.

Dean flinches, tries in vain to evade the semen splashing across his belly and chest. One more jerk and Dean’s cheeks and lips are streaked with white. 

Dean spits in disgust and Sam grins. _Just a taste now, baby. Later I’m gonna fill that pretty mouth right up_.


End file.
